Ruby can Cook?
by CH1996
Summary: Juan has been a little upset lately so his new friend Ruby decides to do something to cheer him up T for Mentioned Stripping NO LEMON (yet)
1. Chapter 1

Ruby could easily see that Juan was getting tired of Cardin's constant bullying him Cardin had no reason to bully Juan Cardin did no better in school in then Juan did just because Juan wasn't a good fighter didn't mean anything Juan was a kind hearted person and that was all that mattered. but still she wanted to do something about it thinking back to what Nora said and seriously considered breaking his legs. But that wouldn't of solved anything Ruby was a little dense at times but she did know that Cardin would've blamed Juan and continued to bully him, so instead of helping Juan with Cardin she decided to do something to cheer him up but what.

"ahhh i can't figure out what i should do,yang help" Ruby said

"I don't know do a striptease for him?" Yang jokingly suggested worried her dense sister actually would do it

"YANG!" ruby screamed as she threw her pillow at her sister

"maybe you could improve his weapon somehow you did design crescent rose yourself you could easily improve his" Blake suggested

"hmmm maybe" Ruby said thinking about it

"why is it always weapons with you Ruby you should do something more feminine" Weiss snidely said

"hmmmm feminine" Ruby pondered

" Hey ya Ruby you could cook him something i've never known a better cook than you" Yang added

" Ya Ruby despite being so manly at times with engineering you do have a certain talent with food man that spaghetti you made last night was to die for" Blake said

" Hmmm but what would i make him" Ruby thought

"Why not ask Phyrra or someone else from his team what his favorite food is you could make that" Blake suggested

"Ya good idea Blake alright i'll go ask now"

"IDIOT you can't go now" Weiss said

"huh why not" Ruby asked

"because what if he's there then the surprise would be ruined you gotta wait till he's not there" Weiss explained

"Hmmm i see i guess I'll wait till my chance to ask one of them" Ruby said

" Well good luck Ruby" Blake said as she yawned and stretched " well i'm gonna go to bed night"

" Good night" they all said as they all went to sleep

The Next Morning

Ruby knew Phyrra would always wake up earlier than the rest of her team so she planned to wake up when she did to ask her what Juan's favorite food was. Ruby was not expecting Phyrra to wake up at 6 a.m. especially on a sunday. When Phyrra woke up Ruby could hear the door across from them open and went out to see who it was luckily for her it was Phyrra she quickly ran up to her.

"Hey Phyrra can i ask you a quick question" Ruby asked her

"Sure Ruby what is it" Phyrra said

"Well i was wondering do you know what Juan's favorite food is" Ruby asked

"ummmm i think he said it was an extra spicy curry why do you ask?" Phyrra inquired

"well i've noticed he's been kinda upset about Cardin always picking on him so i figured i would do something nice for him try and cheer him up" Ruby said

"That's so nice of you thank you for caring Ruby" Phyrra said as she bowed slightly

"hmmm oh Phyrra you don't need to thank me Juan's my friend i don't wanna see him upset" Ruby said

" well i'll make sure Juan's day is clear today" she said as she slowly walked away winking

" Okay but get him out of the room for like five minutes at say 7:30 i should be done making it by then" Ruby said

"Got it five minutes at 7:30" Phyrra confirmed

"Thanks Phyrra" Ruby said as she ran off to prepare for the meal she got all the ingredients she would need and got to work.

Later That Evening

"Hey Juan come walk with me for a few minutes" Phyrra said

"huh why i got homework to do" Juan said

"Too bad come on I'll help you later just come one" Phyrra ordered

"Aren't i supposed to be the leader here" Juan said as he got up to walk with Phyrra

"The courageous leader says as he so easily complies" Nora teased

" A good leader sometimes has to comply" Ren said as he inspected his Jade Dragons

" Ya Ya thanks for the tip Ren" Juan said as he and Phyrra walked out"

Ruby heard the door open at 7:30 sharp " Wow Phyrra is really punctual" Ruby said waiting till she couldn't hear their footsteps anymore she ran across the hall and knocked 3 times on the door

"Yes?" Nora asked as she opened the door "Oh hey Ruby what's up"

"Hi Nora can you do me a favor and put this note on Juan's bed don't tell him it's from me just have him read it when he gets back" she said as she handed Nora the Red piece of folded paper

" Uhhh ya sure ok" Nora agreed walking over setting it on Juan's pillow

" Thanks Nora" Ruby said as she went back into her room to make last minute preparations

A Few Minutes Later

"Phyrra why did you have me walk with you we just walked around the school for no reason" Juan said

" Because i wanted to walk and needed someone to talk to" she answered

" Well what about Ren or Nora they weren't doing anything" Juan said

" Ren was doing weapon maintenance on his pistols and Nora is just too much energy for me to deal with for longer than a minute outside battle" she answered as they reached their team's room

" ya i guess she can be kinda hard to keep up with huh" Juan said as he noticed the red piece of paper on his pillow "what's this?"

"NOTE FOR YOU BOSS!" Nora excitedly screamed

"Thank you for shattering my ear drums Nora" Juan said as he started unfolding the note

Juan

"I've noticed you've been kinda upset about Cardin so i decided to do something special for you come on over whenever you're ready"

Ruby

"_hmmm what does Ruby have for me" _Juan wouldn't lie he did have a small thing for Ruby she was his first friend at Beacon and was worried he wouldn't make friends but Ruby had just decided they were gonna be friends he started getting slightly dirty thoughts of Ruby in a maid costume or as a nurse or in a skimpy witch costume "_No NO NO! bad Juan get those thoughts out of your head"_ he thought to himself "_Well i might as well head over"_ He thought to himself. "Alright guys i'm heading out" He said

"OKAY BOSS" Nora yelled excitedly

"Have fun with Ruby" Phyrra said

"see ya when you get back" Ren said as he continued to inspect his guns

Juan walked over and knocked on team RWBY's door what he saw as the door opened was better than any of the thoughts he could possibly think up in his head.

Ruby stood there with a ladle in one hand holding the door opened with the other wearing her school uniform without her cloak for once this was Juan's first time seeing her without her cloak on but his favorite part of her current attire was the Red apron she wore he didn't know why but it just seemed to fit Ruby not in a size way but her personality

" Oh hey Juan come on in" Ruby said as she moved to the side to allow Juan into the room

" Oh uh ya thanks Ruby so whats this surprise you've got for me"

" Well i've noticed that you've been a little down on yourself so i decided to do something for you to cheer you up so i made you some curry" she said as she stepped to the side to reveal the food on the small table in the middle of RWBY's room there were too large plates with the extra spicy curry Phyrra said Juan had liked with a small plate for a salad Ruby had made with two large glasses and a pitcher of water.

"wow Ruby you went to all this trouble for me thank you i don't know how to repay you' Juan said astounded

Ruby giggled slightly before responding " well why don't we start eating" Ruby said as she took off the apron.

" So where's Blake Yang and Weiss" Juan asked as he sat on one end of the table and Ruby sat on the other.

"Oh i made them leave while we eat so i don't really know where they went but they're not here i know that much"

"oh i see" Juan responded

" So Juan if you ever need me to do something about Cardin break his legs maybe take out a few nuts or bolts in his mace without him knowing just ask okay i'll be here if you ever need any help"

" Thanks Ruby but i should handle Cardin myself i do appreciate the offer"

" Well Juan just know you're not alone you've got your team and team RWBY backing you up" she said as she smiled

" Thank you Ruby" Juan said as he smiled at Ruby's kindness

The rest of the time they ate they talked about their favorite teachers at the school favorite classes Ruby talked a bit about when she was designing Crescent Rose and how she originally intended on a long sword that turned into a rifle of sorts but decided that was too predictable but no one had done a scythe that turned into a sniper rifle before

At some point to Juan's disappointment he had finished his curry he wanted to stay and talk to Ruby a little longer he had enjoyed talking with her

" well Ruby i should probably get back to my room it's getting a little late and we do have class in the morning"

Ruby looked over to the clock completely oblivious to the time seeing it was almost 11

" WOAH! i didn't even notice it was that late" Ruby said as she got up to walk with him to the door

" Thanks again for the curry Ruby it was delicious" he said as he smiled

" Sure thing Juan remember i'll always be here if you wanna talk" She said smiling as she closed the door

Juan walked into his room seeing his teammates sleeping he quickly changed into his sleep pants and T-Shirt _"Man i wish i could have Ruby's cooking every night she's such a good cook and she's really fun to talk to" _then Juan realized what having Ruby's cooking every night would entail making him blush and quickly cover up with his blanket drifting into a dream about Ruby.


	2. Ruby can KISS?

Ruby can LOVE?

It had been a week since Ruby had made Jaune the curry and he still couldn't get how nice she was out of his head Ruby had everything a guy could possibly want cute, funny, energetic, nice, and she could cook. Not to mention she was also a bit of a grease monkey whenever it came to weapons which Jaune thought was kinda cute. Especially the way she would get all excited whenever she saw a new kind of weapon. When she saw Blake's Gambal Shroud she completely lost it she didn't stop examining it for a week. Jaune wouldn't lie he would enjoy it if Ruby was his girlfriend

"Hey leader hello you in there" Nora said to her leader

" Oh what sorry i was thinking about something else" Jaune said "what are we talkin about"

"what we should have for dinner tonight you're the leader so it should be your choice" Ren said

" Oh uh well i don't really care whatevers in the cafeteria i guess" Jaune said sounding more displeased then he wanted, no food tasted good anymore ever since he had tasted Ruby's cooking he didn't want any other food, it just didn't stack up to Ruby's cooking

" Well then i'm just gonna grab a bunch of food and see who gets what" Phyrra said as she walked out

" I'll help you carry it" Nora said as she followed Phyrra

Now it was just Jaune and Ren. Ren was examining the Jade Dragons cleaning the blades on the bottom looking disinterested as he always did.

" Hey Ren can i ask you something" Jaune asked his teammate

" Sure what is it" Ren replied

" Well see the thing is I… well i uhhh kinda may have a bit of a thing for… well Ruby" Jaune hesitantly said

" Well then tell her" Ren suggested like it was the easiest thing ever

" Are you crazy what if she thinks i'm creepy she's two years younger then me and we've known each other barely a month" Juane started complaining

" Heart wants what the heart wants" Ren said still like confessing to Ruby would be easy for Juane

" Ya i guess you're right maybe I should tell her" Jaune started thinking about how he would tell her. Ruby being a girl and all he assumed she would know what he meant if he just told her I love you but worried being as dense as she was would think he meant as friends. Maybe he should be more physical and kiss her then tell her he loved her then he remembered who knew Ruby the best at the school. Yang! He could ask her how he should tell her. He decided next chance he got to see Yang without Ruby he would ask her how he should tell Ruby he liked her

Two weeks later

It wouldn't another two weeks until Jaune either saw Yang alone or just not at all. He noticed her in the library by herself reading a book on fist fighting her weapons consisted of her using her fists a lot with the added power of a shotgun

" Hey Yang can i ask you something" Jaune asked her as he walked up

" Ya sure Juane what is it" Yang asked him

" Well i kinda have a thing for Ruby" He said

" Really!" Yang said as she seemed to perk up almost seeming glad someone had a crush on her baby sister

" Um yes and i wanted to tell her but i don't know how and i figured well since you know her best i figured i should ask you how i should do it" Jaune asked her

" Well knowing Ruby she probably wouldn't understand if you just told her she would probably think you mean something else like you like her as friend" Yang started to explain

" That's what i was worried about i figure since she was a girl she would get it pretty fast but i guess she is pretty oblivious to romance and that kinda stuff" Jaune said

" Well here's what ya do take her to a rose garden those are her favorite flowers then pick her a few purposefully prick your finger and when she tries to heal it tell her Don't worry about i don't care if i get hurt so long as you're happy and then just say I love you Ruby" Yang instructed

"hmmm i see so try and be heroic" Jaune asked

" Kinda see our dad was always like that and Ruby looked up to him so she likes it when a guys heroic and more worried about his friends then himself" She said

" Ok thanks Yang" He said

" No problem one thing though take advantage of her or hurt her in anyway and i will break you" she said as she activated one of her Ember Celicas shooting Jaune a I'll Kill You look.

" I promise that's the last thing i want to do" Jaune said

3 days later

The day had come Jaune had asked Ruby if she wanted to go for a walk with him a minute ago she said yes and was getting her shoes and cloak on before they started walking, She came out in her normal outfit since their classes were over for the day. Jaune liked Ruby's normal clothes better than her school uniform she just didn't look right not wearing Red.

" So Jaune is there something you wanted to tell me or did you just want someone to walk with" Ruby asked Jaune

" Well i wouldn't say i wanted to walk with anyone I just wanted to walk with you Ruby" Jaune said as he smiled at her

" Oh i see so you just think I'm that awesome" she said getting a cocky grin

" Ya i guess you could say that" He said while laughing

Jaune had spent the last three days trying to find a rose garden near Beacon he eventually found one a ten minute's walk away from the academy

" So Jaune where are we going" Ruby asked

" You'll see when we get there" Jaune said

The two walked in peaceful silence as Ruby looked all around the forest they were walking through taking in the beauty of the woods she always felt more at peace in a forest. After a while Ruby and Jaune got to a large field of Roses. The face Ruby made when she saw the roses was enough to make Jaune's heart melt in that moment he knew all he wanted out of his life from then on was to make Ruby happy he knew he was in love with Ruby

" Jaune this is beautiful how did you know roses were my favorite flower" she said still looking astounded

" Well i just figured since Red is you're favorite color that a rose would be your favorite flower that and Yang told me" he said

" It's beautiful thank you for bringing me here Jaune is this your way of thanking me for the curry" Ruby asked

" No just wanted to see you happy he said" He said as he started to lean down to pick a rose for her purposefully pricking his finger like Yang said he had not taken into account though that he was extremely queezy around blood, saw he was bleeding and immediately fell over onto his back pale as Weiss's hair.

" JAUNE!" Ruby shouted as she leaned down to see if he was ok " are you ok" she asked concerned

"Forgot I'm queasy round blood" He said

" Here let me help you get up" she said as she helped him get up supporting his back with her hand

" Ughhhh sorry if i scared you Ruby i forgot i'm kinda queasy around blood" He said as he scratched the back of his chuckling

" *sigh* you idiot if you're queasy around blood then why did you try and pick a flower with thorns" She said looking at him like he was stupid

" Oh well i guess i wanted to give you a rose since you like them so much" Jaune said starting to blush

" you- you wanted to give me a rose" Ruby said as she started to blush "why-why" she ask still blushing

" Well because… because I… I love you Ruby" he said as he gazed into her silver eyes

Ruby's eyes went as wide as they could when she heard Jaune say that she had never had a boy tell her they liked her let alone love "J-Jaune" she said not quite sure what to say

" You don't have to say anything Ruby if you don't love me back i understand i just wanted to tell you how i felt" he said she could tell he was saddened expecting to get rejected then Ruby started to think about the last month since she had met Jaune and thought more about how he was always nice to her and how nice he was to everyone he met and she started realizing she felt the same way Jaune was the first friend she had made at Beacon he was the first boy she had made friends with. She then decided Jaune was going to be her first boyfriend

"Jaune" she said as she composed herself with a determined look on her face

" Ye-Yes Ruby" he said surprised at her sudden response

" I… I feel the same way" she said losing some confidence realizing what she was talking about regardless of her quickly plummeting determination she pushes herself onto Jaune swiftly kissing him on the lips placing her delicate hands on his chest conveying all her emotions into the one kiss

Jaune didn't know if what was happening was real life or if he was just imagining it after a few seconds Jaune adjusted and close his eyes and gently placed his hand on her back. After around 30 seconds they pulled apart for air and all the two could do was stare at each other smiling

" I'm glad you feel the same way Ruby so now i have another question" He asked

" What is it Jaune" she asked

" Do you wanna be my girlfriend Ruby" he asked with all the confidence he had in his heart

Ruby giggled slightly " Of course i do Jaune" she said as she leaned in to kiss him again.

Jaune noticed something Ruby was a really good kisser


End file.
